Perfección
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Alec se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios, estaba sangrando, maldijo por lo bajo y analizó la situación. Estaba rodeado por varios demonios, no sabía qué eran, jamás había visto ese tipo de demonio, ni de dónde rayos habían salido ni qué los había atraído hasta Central Park a aquellas horas de la madrugada.


_Mortal Instruments y sus personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare._

**Perfección**

Alec se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios, estaba sangrando, maldijo por lo bajo y analizó la situación. Estaba rodeado por varios demonios, no sabía qué eran, jamás había visto ese tipo de demonio, ni de dónde rayos habían salido ni qué los había atraído hasta Central Park a aquellas horas de la madrugada.

—No era esto lo que esperaba encontrar —refunfuñó.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y contempló, con frustración, que se había quedado sin batería. «Fantástico» pensó, si al menos pudiese avisar a Jace e Isabelle… sólo llevaba un cuchillo serafín, no podría hacer gran cosa contra todos aquellos demonios con un único cuchillo.

Si al menos tuviese su arco.

Esquivó el siguiente ataque rodando por la hierba y se puso en pie con la agilidad de un gato. Ignoró la silueta oscura que salió corriendo, en dirección contraria, de entre los matorrales, aún llamaría a la policía. Sintió ganas de reír ante la imagen de un montón de policías luchando contra aquellas bestias.

Central Park no era el lugar ideal para luchar, había poco para usar a su favor en una batalla de aquel tipo, los árboles estaban demasiado cuidados como para albergar la esperanza de dar con una rama partida para blandirse como arma. Alec esquivaba y lanzaba cuchilladas con habilidad salpicándose de sangre demoniaca que, afortunadamente, no era ácida.

Resbaló y cayó de culo al césped, se arrastró buscando el momento para volver a ponerse en pie pero se le estaba acabando el espacio y aquellas cosas se movían más rápido de lo que había calculado. Evitó la afilada pata de aquella bestia volviendo a rodar por el suelo, oyó como sus pantalones se rasgaban por las rodillas, pero no le importó. Se alzó y corrió hasta el árbol más cercano, comprobó frustrado que no había nada que pudiese emplear a su favor.

Un fogonazo azul le cegó un instante, cuando volvió a enfocar su mirada vio aquella espalda tan conocida.

Magnus lanzó rayos azul eléctrico contra los demonios que parecieron acobardarse ante su magia y emprendieron la huida. Alec corrió para seguirles y Magnus, bufando, fue tras él. Ante sus ojos se abrió un portal que fue engullendo uno a uno a los demonios, Alec se lanzó tras ellos pero Magnus le retuvo.

—Suéltame Magnus —protestó.

—No sabes a dónde lleva —dijo mientras el chico forcejeaba—. No hay nada que puedas hacer.

El portal se cerró y Alec dejó de moverse. Debería estar enfadado pero no lo estaba.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible, Alexander.

A pesar de lo que acababa de decir lo cierto es que aún y con ese aspecto seguía pareciéndole hermoso e irresistible.

—Necesitas una ducha. —Alec estuvo de acuerdo, la sangre de demonio empezaba a hacer que le picase la piel—. Ven, vamos a casa.

Magnus abrió un portal, tras cruzarlo Alec observó la habitación del brujo y parpadeó, por un momento había pensado que le dejaría delante del instituto, era lo que habría deseado.

—Vamos, vamos —farfulló Magnus moviendo las manos compulsivamente como si Alec estuviese cubierto de basura y le asquease—. Nadie debe tener esa pinta.

El nefilim no se ofendió por el gesto, se había acostumbrado a todas aquellas manías de Magnus. Además debería agradecerle que le hubiese llevado allí, Isabelle se habría puesto histérica si le hubiese visto cubierto de sangre demoníaca y no precisamente por preocupación.

Entró en el baño y se desnudó con parsimonia, hizo una mueca dolorida al quitarse el suéter negro, le saldría un moratón. Al quitarse el pantalón descubrió que tenía las rodillas llenas de rasguños como los que lucía cuando era un crío y se caía. Meditó la opción de hacerse una runa curativa pero la descartó no era nada importante y Magnus se pondría histérico si usaba una en su presencia.

Alec no lograba comprender por qué el brujo siempre estaba curándole hasta el más mínimo rasguño. Él lo consideraba un desperdicio de poder mágico, a Alec no le preocupaban las posibles cicatrices que pudiesen dejar sus heridas. Mirando el reflejo de su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo apreció todas aquellas líneas que marcaban su piel, viejas cicatrices de luchas pasadas, blanquecinos trazos de runas ya agotadas. Su piel era imperfecta, era la piel de un guerrero.

Negó con la cabeza y abrió el grifo del agua caliente metiéndose debajo del chorro de agua cuando estuvo a la temperatura adecuada para él. Jamás lograría comprender por qué a Magnus su piel, demasiado blanca, demasiado marcada, le parecía hermosa. Dibujó una sonrisa tierna, había tantas cosas de Magnus que no lograba entender.

Magnus abrió la nevera y hurgó en su interior en busca de algo que mordisquear, aunque no tenía hambre, estaba enfadado. Mucho. Muchísimo.

Resopló y se dejó caer en la cama conteniendo su enfado. Al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de baño se oía la ducha, en circunstancias normales le habría tranquilizado, le habría hecho sonreír e incluso intentar colarse, sin embargo estaba demasiado cabreado para ello.

El agua dejó de correr, Magnus sintió una punzada de deseo que reprimió con habilidad concentrándose en otra cosa. Estiró los dedos para acariciar a Chairman Meow, pero el maldito gato había huido.

«Traidor» pensó. Necesitaba entretener sus dedos con algo para evitar tentaciones.

La puerta del baño se abrió liberando el perfume del carísimo jabón que usaba. Se tapó los ojo con el antebrazo, no quería verle. Estaba enfadado.

—Gracias por dejarme usar la ducha —dijo mirando a Magnus despatarrado en la cama tapándose los ojos—. A Isabelle le habría dado un ataque si me hubiese visto así.

El brujo no movió ni un solo músculo, Alec suspiró. Se frotó el cabello negro con aquella colorida toalla fucsia para secarlo un poco.

Magnus entrevió su figura, su piel blanca cubierta de finas cicatrices plateadas, la toalla fucsia moviéndose inquieta alborotándole el pelo. ¿Se podían tener celos de una toalla?

—Estúpido nefilim —murmuró.

Cuando Alec se giró vio que Magnus se había incorporado en la cama, con sus ojos felinos y brillantes clavados en él.

—¿Qué? —inquirió bajando la toalla.

El muchacho despeinado y únicamente vestido con sus pantalones rasgados y sucios le observaba desconcertado. Para Magnus despeinado y desconcertado seguía siendo el ser más hermoso que había visto jamás.

—¿Cuándo piensas dejar de hacer estupideces, Alexander? —replicó consciente de que su "¿qué?" en realidad era un "¿por qué?"—. Enfrentarte, tú solo, a un grupo de demonios… Esa es la clase de estupidez que hace gente como Jace, no tú, así que me pregunto por qué demonios has hecho semejante estupidez.

—Soy un nefilim, Magnus.

«Ligthwoods» pensó exasperado y le devolvió una mirada ofendida.

—No podía ignorarlos, pasar de largo y fingir que no había visto nada.

—Salir a cazar tú solo.

Alec le lanzó la toalla húmeda a la cara. Odiaba cuando Magnus le trataba como a un crío —aunque en parte era eso precisamente comparado con él—, cuando sacaba conclusiones precipitadas, cuando le consideraba más estúpido de lo que en realidad era.

—No he salido a cazar, ha sido algo completamente casual.

—Entonces qué se supone que hacías en medio de Central Park de madrugada.

Abrió la boca para responder pero no pronunció palabra alguna.

«Intentar no pensar en ti. Intentar no echarte de menos» pensó, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta, le parecía demasiado infantil y estúpido.

—No podía dormir.

—La mayoría de la gente se bebe un vaso de leche caliente, o se toma un somnífero… o podrías haberte tomado unas hierbas de las que os di.

—No sabía que estuviese prohibido salir de noche —soltó con ironía—. O que tuviese que pedirte permiso para hacerlo.

—Alexa… Alec —rectificó viendo la mirada enfurruñada que le dedicaba—, casi me da un infarto cuando me han dicho que te han visto enfrentarte solo a todos esos demonios.

—No es para tanto —bufó—. Me entrenaron para eso, puedo hacerlo perfectamente, sin ayuda.

Magnus dibujó una sonrisa lenta, era en momentos como aquel, pronunciando cosas pretenciosas como esa cuando era totalmente consciente de que aquel muchacho era un Lightwood.

—Lightwoods —siseó el brujo poniéndose en pie. Avanzó hasta él con la toalla entre las manos y le frotó el pelo con suavidad—. Orgullosos. Altivos. Pretenciosos. Idiotas.

—Gracias —refunfuñó.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta de nada? —Las manos de Alec aferraron la pechera de la camiseta de Magnus—. No puedo creerme que no te des cuenta.

El joven alzó el rostro, sus ojos azules y vibrantes se fijaron en los del brujo, las manos de este dejaron la tarea de frotarle el pelo para secarlo y bajaron hasta sus mejillas, lo atrajo hasta sus labios.

—Odio que hagas eso —musitó Magnus contra sus labios.

—¿Hacer qué? —inquirió él—. No he hecho nada.

—Mirarme con esos ojos tuyos.

Alec dejó escapar una leve risa y deslizó sus manos torso abajo hasta permitirles reposar sobre las caderas del brujo.

—No puedo mirarte con otros —susurró—. Son los únicos que tengo.

—Afortunadamente.

Magnus le besó con urgencia tironeó del inoportuno cinturón de Alec que le impedía deshacerse de sus desangelados pantalones. Cómo odiaba ese cinturón.

—No es que no me guste esto —pronunció ahogando un gemido cuando Magnus logró desabrochar la hebilla y coló la mano dentro de sus pantalones—, pero ¿Quién te dijo que estaba luchando en el parque?

Alzó sus ojos de gato con incredulidad.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso ahora?

—Bueno…

—Un viejo amigo.

—¿Has mandado que me sigan?

—No.

Alec leyó en sus ojos que era cierto y se relajó. Deslizó sus manos blancas bajo la camiseta de Magnus y tiró de ella hacia arriba para quitársela pero el brujo no colaboró.

—¿Alguna pregunta más Alexander? —inquirió con tono ofendido—. Porque no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando me estoy divirtiendo.

—Calla y deja que te quite esta maldita camiseta.

—No es maldita, es fabulosa. Como yo.

—Y eso no es nada pretencioso.

—Cállate ya, nefilim.

Magnus alzó los brazos permitiendo que le quitase la camiseta al fin y, Alec, no opuso resistencia alguna cuando le arrastró hasta la cama de sábanas coloridas.

Magnus le apresó entre sus brazos y le tomó con urgencia. Cuando discutían siempre le asaltaba la urgencia de volver a tenerle, era algo adictivo. Y ahora que Alec ya no dudaba ni tenía miedo, ahora que se dejaba llevar por su instinto y sus deseos sin reprimirse, a Magnus se le hacía todavía más necesario y urgente su contacto.

Tumbados el uno junto al otro con las piernas enredadas y las manos entrelazadas, se concentraron en recuperar el aliento. Alec se sentía agotado, llevaba días sin dormir bien, acababa de luchar contra unos demonios y Magnus le había robado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban con aquella sesión de "reconciliación orgásmica" como le gustaba llamarla al brujo.

El brujo suspiró y enredó los dedos en el pelo negro de Alec.

—¿Tienes que marcharte ya?

—Debería —contestó—. Mi madre me acribillará a preguntas si no estoy en el _instituto_ antes del desayuno.

—Antes de que despierte —aventuró Magnus.

—Sí, es cierto — pronunció riendo.

—Alec ¿hasta cuándo vamos a seguir así?

El muchacho pareció reflexionar sobre ello.

—Es complicado.

Eso lo sabía. La muerte de Max, todo lo ocurrido en Idris. No quería presionarle.

—Magnus.

—Mmm…

—¿Qué te parecería sin nos marchásemos unos días? Tú y yo solos, a dónde sea, no me importa.

—A tus padres les dará un infarto —dijo con un punto de diversión, se imaginaba a Maryse armada hasta los dientes buscándoles por todo el mundo para recuperar a su hijo—. Sin embargo, admito que la idea me gusta. Lo de irnos, no lo del infarto —puntualizó.

Alec le sonrió y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

—Quiero quedarme aquí.

—Entonces no te vayas, te doy asilo indefinido.

A Magnus la suave risa que chocó contra su pecho desnudo le pareció la máxima expresión de la perfección.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Buenas! Hace bastante que no me paso por esta sección, recientemente me he puesto a releer los libros de Mortal Instruments y eso me ha traído hasta aquí. __Los empecé a releer porquè me apetece mucho escribir un fic largo de este fandom (Malec principalmente) pero no se me ocurre nada… qué frustración._

_No hace mucho me preguntaron qué era la perfección para mí y tras mucho reflexionar llegué a la conclusión que para mí la perfección es un paseo bajo la lluvia, sin paraguas, en un día caluroso de verano; después me puse a pensar en qué debía ser la perfección para los personajes que me gustan y de ahí surgió este shot. Según yo, para Magnus, la perfección es tener entre sus brazos a Alec sin barreras, relajado. Puede que escriba el de Alec, algún día si la inspiración (y el tiempo) acompaña. Es un shot sensiblero y sencillito, espero que os guste.  
Un saludo._


End file.
